Snake's Heroic Sacrifice/Final Battle Part 1
(Meanwhile at the stairs, the Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings continued up and found no sign of any guards. Suddenly, they see a door. They look at each other in calm determination) Sonata: (Whispering) Careful. (Then they slowly open the door and found to their relief as they run in….) Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings: Guys! (Noticing them, Team Hylia got happy) Team Hylia: Gangreen Gang, Dazzlings! Link: You came for us! Ace: Had to. We’re friends, right? (They smiled softly. Then they snap out of it and Grubber proceeds to bite the ropes tying Silver’s hands up while Trixie breaks the cage apart, freeing Cheese, Froggy, Spike, and Ember) Spike and Ember: Thanks, Trixie! Cheese: (Happily) Chao, chao! (Froggy croaked happily in agreement. Then once freed, Silver rubbed his wrists) Silver: Good boy, Grubber! (Then, like before, he used his powers to untie the others’ hands. Once all untied, Team Hylia rubbed their freed wrists, grabbed their weapons back, and ran up another balcony above the Black Cauldron. Suddenly, Team Hylia, upon looking down at the Black Cauldron’s swirling abyss within itself, hesitated, except Shadow and Snake, that is) Ace: (Nervously to Charmy) A-A-Any of y-you’re not gonna…? Jump in, right? Charmy: (Nervously) N-Not me! Espio: (Calmly nervous) It’s too risky. Shadow: (In calm shock) But how can we stop the Cauldron-Born? There’s no other way! Ed: But…! Shadow: No buts! The only ones we won’t let them jump into the Black Cauldron are Link, Zelda, and Aryll. Link: Because we’re the only ones who can destroy the Black Cauldron. Shadow: Exactly. Zelda: But what if we fail to save any of you that sacrificed yourself like the Captain’s wife? (A short pause, then Team Hylia, except Snake and Shadow, hesitated a bit) Adagio: G-G-Good point. (Narrowing his gaze at the Black Cauldron, Snake looked on in silence, and then giving a determined look, he climbed towards a nearby parapet above the Black Cauldron. Double D noticed) Double D: Goodness gracious, Snake! What are you doing going up there?! (Hearing him, the team turned and gasped calmly upon seeing Snake reach the top and walking towards the edge. Link, Ace, and Aria climbed up and stopped him) Ace: What’re you thinking, Snake?! (Upon being stopped, Snake freed himself from their grip) Snake: I’m doingsssss the right thing! And don’t ssssstop me! (Ace punches him to make him change his mind, but to his, Link, and Aria’s calm surprise, Snake didn’t reconsider from the punch while he rubbed his punched cheek. Ace punched again as tears filled his eyes, but Snake still didn’t budge) Ace: (Near tears) Snake, please! Reconsider! Snake: No! I will not wimpsssss out! (He then got sad slowly) Snake: I will not failssss you like my mother yearssss ago. (Calmly surprised, Team Hylia realized as Link, Ace, and Aria, now in calm tears, tried to talk him out of it) Link: (Near tears) But your mother’s death is the past! Ace: (Near tears) He’s right! Aria: (Near tears) How is plunging yourself into the Black Cauldron moving on?! (Then Silver spoke up) Silver: Let him go, guys. (The three got surprised and turned to their team. They, too, calmly shedded tears of sadness, but were dealing with it) Silver: (Shedding tears) It is a sacrifice we’re willing to take. Blaze: (Shedding tears) Silver’s right. And if we fail Snake’s body after his sacrifice, know that we’ll always remember him for his heroic sacrificial deed. (Hearing her, the non-serious members then started to cry quietly. Snake smiled sadly and softly, shedding a tear, glad to see he’s getting support, no matter how reluctant they sounded. He went up to Aria and Link, pulled the handkerchief and apple out of his pockets, and handed them to each of them) Link and Aria: (Crying) Snake…. (Then Snake walked to the edge and turned to them with a sad smile) Snake: Sssssee you later, alligator. Ace: (In despair) Snake! Don’t! NO!!!!! (But too late, Snake jumped toward the Black Cauldron and his body entered it, making an explosion, the same way the Captain’s wife did to stop the Black Cauldron’s power years ago. Then as Snake’s lifeless body is lifted into the air and the Black Cauldron’s power started to slowly get sucked inside the Black Cauldron, Aryll, upon noticing another balcony, took action, fired her Longshot at the other side of the chamber, and zipping across, successfully grabbed Snake’s body before it was succumbed to the Black Cauldron and then made to the other side with him in her arm. Team Hylia, with tears of sadness and calm happiness, saw the whole thing) Link: (Tearfully) Good job, Aryll! (Then after Aryll shot across back to them with her Longshot, carrying Snake’s body, Team Hylia and her ran out the door to escape. Outside, Terra and Aqua’s army, as well as the remaining members of Myotismon and Ganondorf’s army were fighting the Cauldron-Born when suddenly, they noticed the Cauldron-Born shaking a bit and dropping dead. Terra and Aqua’s army calmly realized what happened) Aqua: (Softly) Someone in Team Hylia must’ve sacrificed himself or herself. (Terra nods in agreement. Then both armies from the good and evil sides looked at each other, and then started fighting each other. Up in the chambers, Myotismon and Ganondorf’s group and Demidevimon saw the whole thing and got calmly shocked) Demidevimon: I don’t understand! They just died! (Calmly realizing, Myotismon and Ganondorf’s group got angry and rushed back to the chamber, with Vanitas dragging Demidevimon with them. At the entrance of the castle, Team Hylia, with Aryll carrying Snake’s lifeless body, ran out. Noticing them, Terra and Aqua’s army saw them and after a Hylian Knight threw a smoke pellet at the guards, the good guys ran off to a nearby empty stable. Inside the castle, Myotismon and Ganondorf’s group and Demidevimon arrived and saw in calm anger the Black Cauldron’s power getting sucked up and then finished, releasing a powerful wave of energy, knocking them down. After recovering, Myotismon and Ganondorf turned to Demidevimon and Myotismon grabbed him by the throat) Myotismon: Get up! Ganondorf: Find another corpse, so we can dump it into the Black Cauldron again! Demidevimon: (Choking) Yes, sirs! (In the empty stables, the good guys arrived and after Aryll laid Snake’s lifeless body onto a straw bed, Terra spoke up. It turned out on the way to the stable, Team Hylia told the army what happened) Terra: Snake did the right thing, guys! Ace: (Crying) I know! But…! (He sobs and turned to Snake in despair) Ace: (Crying) Snake! Why did you have to do it…?! (He and the other Gangreen Gang members and Dazzlings then broke down crying. Then, Team Hylia and the army hung their heads down in sadness, shedding tears as well. Then suddenly, they snapped out of their grieving when they heard familiar cackling. They looked and saw the Kanker Sisters and even the crows arriving through a portal) Lee: Looks like someone evil activated the Black Cauldron a few minutes ago, huh? Marie: And not to mention someone giving up his life to stop it, huh? Link: (Sniffles, crying) Yeah. Aria: (Crying) My honey-bunny gave up his life to save us. Cream: (Crying) He was a good friend! Cheese: (Crying) Chao, chao…. (Seeing the heroes in despair, the crows, feeling sorry for them and Snake, looked at the Kanker Sisters imploringly. Seeing their reaction, the Kanker Sisters gave in) Kanker Sisters: Fine! (The heroes looked at them in sadness and confusion) Lee: There’s something else we forgot to tell you! Marie: There is a way to revive your friend again! May: And it’s by trading the Black Cauldron for his life! (Slowly becoming happy and hopeful upon hearing it, the heroes blinked away their tears and understood) Sonic: So, we have to trade the Black Cauldron for…. (Suddenly, Team Hylia realized something) Sonic: Wait a minute! Brick: The Black Cauldron’s still in the castle! Tails: So, we have to bust in and get it out here before Myotismon, Ganondorf, and their army reawaken the Cauldron-Born! Ace: My gang and I are going in too! For Snake. Adagio: Yeah! Dazzlings forever even. (The nine teens looked at Snake’s lifeless body with a hopeful, yet calm happy, look. Understanding, Terra and Aqua’s army nods) Daphnes: Then we’ll fight the guards as a distraction while you run it and get the Black Cauldron. Doc: My sentients, uh, sentiments, exactly! Grumpy: Fight to the end! Wilbur: All for one and one for all! Lee: Yeah, yeah! Are you gonna get the Black Cauldron and make the trade or not? (Understanding, the heroes nod and they run out to take action. While Terra and Aqua’s army prepared to fight the guards, Team Hylia make it through the entrance and saw Demidevimon carrying a corpse in a hurry when he noticed them rushing into the castle) Demidevimon: Oh dear! (He hurried, but Rouge, upon noticing him, flew up and kicked him down, making him drop the corpse and the corpse shattered on the ground. In a panic, Demidevimon retreated back to Myotismon and Ganondorf’s group. With Terra and Aqua’s army, Terra and Aqua turned to their army with confidence) Terra: Now the moment of truth! Team Hylia is risking their lives for all of us! Aqua: Before, we hid and cowered in fear, but now, we’re gonna make a difference! Terra and Aqua: You ready to fight to the end?! Army: Yeah! (Then they charged at the charging guards, both sides shouting their battle cries until they came into contact and began their fight. Inside the castle’s chamber, Myotismon and Ganondorf’s group were told by Demidevimon of Team Hylia’s return) Ganondorf: Idiot! Myotismon: You should’ve grabbed another corpse! (Suddenly, Team Hylia bursts in, and Silver quickly used his powers to levitate the Black Cauldron to them. Angered, Myotismon and Ganondorf’s group charged at them to stop them, but Tails and Rouge threw smoke pellets at them, making them stop. Then Infinite fired his blasts at the team, but they dodged without dropping the Black Cauldron this time and the blasts instead struck the beams holding the castle up, making it start to collapse. Then Team Hylia, with the Black Cauldron in tow, make a dash out of the castle upon noticing the castle starting to collapse. Once outside, Team Hylia charged back towards the stable when suddenly, Myotismon and Ganondorf’s army and even the Gwythaints noticed them and charged to intervene when Terra and Aqua’s army intervened) Captain: Focus on us! (They resume fighting while some guards and the Gwythaints charged at Team Hylia. Suddenly, Omega, while still running, fired his gatling gun at the Gwythaints, killing them and then the ground, making the guards stop and back off in fear of getting shot) Rouge: Way to go, Omega! (With the two armies, they continued fighting. Even Garfield used a cake pan to whack some guards down) Garfield: Never mess with a lasagna lover! (Back at the castle, Myotismon and Ganondorf’s group and Demidevimon escaped as it collapsed and then watched as the castle, except a single tower, collapsed. The impact of the collapse got both armies’ attention and then the guards, upon seeing this, ran away in fear, much to the main villains’ anger) Ganondorf: Come back here, you cowards! (They see Terra and Aqua’s army feeling glad for coming out victorious and glared. Then Terra and Aqua’s army ran back to the stable in a hurry. Myotismon and Ganondorf’s group then got livid even more while Demidevimon got nervous) Demidevimon: (Nervously) Oh, well. We failed again. (Snatched by Myotismon, he choked some more) Myotismon: Not yet! Hunter J: We haven’t failed yet! Vanitas: Not when we get the Black Cauldron back from those meddlers! Mephiles: So let’s go kill them! Infinite: And make them suffer the consequences! Ganondorf: So, you either grow a backbone or else! (Myotismon forcefully released Demidevimon and he recovered) Demidevimon: (Panting) Yes, sirs! (Then with that, they charged to where Terra and Aqua’s army headed; The empty stable) Coming up: Team Hylia successfully trade the Black Cauldron for Snake’s life and upon a brief happy reunion, Myotismon and Ganondorf’s group attack and the final battle officially begins; For the fate of Hyrule and the world depends on the heroes, especially when they have to destroy the Black Cauldron. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Black Cauldron Fanmakes Category:The Black Cauldron Parodies